ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Taro
is Taro in a world where Zero sucks. History Becoming Ultimate Taro Ultimate Taro has the same backstory as the Taro we all know and love...except that he defeated Belial when he escaped his prison. He was then recognized as the most powerful Ultraman in history, living up to his father's name. Sometime after that, he had more adventures in other universes doing stuff and was granted the Ultimate Aegis by Ultraman Noa to defeat Arch Belial. And then he went on more adventures and met Geed and stuff. Basically he replaces Zero. Beyond G'd Ultimate Taro helped G'd regain his fighting skills after a period of inactivity. After that, he trained G'd's "son", Beyond G'd, and found it...hard to teach him. At the end of their training, Taro noticed the similarities between his younger self and his current student, but at the end the young Ultra learned nothing from Ultimate Taro other than a few cool tricks. Beyond G'd was too busy trying to look cool. Forms : An upgrade of the Taro Bracelet delivered by the Mother of Ultra. Converts into a muzzle, a plastic blue bucket filled with water, a "magic hand", a flower, and can also be used to electrocute. After becoming Ultimate Taro, it stores the power of the Ultimate Aegis and the other Ultra Brothers. ** : Taro can change his King Bracelet into a double-ended spear-like weapon and throw it at monsters. ** : The King Bracelet binds the mouth of the enemy. ** : A barrier of stars that reflects any projectile attack. Taro can also use this technique by himself, so it is unknown why the Taro Bracelet was made to be able to perform it as well. ** : The King Bracelet enlarges and seals the opponent's mouth shut. ** : Taro uses his King Bracelet to create an illusory copy of himself to trick enemies. ** : Taro can fire a blue beam from his bracelet. It causes objects to dry up. ** : Taro can fire a red beam from his bracelet. ** : Taro can fire blue rings from his both hands using his bracelet. Used to revive Pandora and her son. ** : While being frozen, Taro can use his King Bracelet to melt the ice by firing a red beam. ** : A bucket full of water. ** : An extendable plier object. **'Barrier': The King Bracelet put up a small barrier. ** : A beam fired from the King Bracelet that stops things from moving. * : A small red ball that each of the Ultra Brothers possess, it can be used to store them inside. It apparently has medical properties, as it can heal their wounds and recharge their energy. ** : Taro emerges from the Ultraman Ball and jumps into the enemy's mouth, going into their body. He then grows in size and destroys them from the inside out. :;Special * : Taro's signature move fired from his arms put in a "T" style. A non-charged variant can also be fired. It is less powerful than the standard Storium Ray. ** : A X-style variation of the Storium Ray. * : Ultraman Taro can fire two beams of blue energy from his hands. These beams, like his other beams, is capable of annihilating entire creatures in one shot. * : When needed, Ultraman Taro can fire a red beam from his foot. He rarely uses this, however. * : Bolts of lightning fired from his horns, the Taro Lightning combines into one bolt and is used to sever body parts from his opponents. * : Ultraman Taro can fire explosive energy arrows from the sides of his head. * : A beam from both hands. * : A beam from both hands, emitting light red bullets. * : An energy field erected by crossing the hands and emitting energy to the surroundings. Dispels mind control. * : A beam fired from Taro's fists, followed by an Ultra Funryū (a six-colored smoke screen). * : Taro can fire a 'L' style ray from his hands. Used when he was young. * : A yellow shuriken-like disk projectile. * : Taro can fire a flamethrower from his palms. ** : Taro engulfs himself in flames and then launches all of said flames at the enemy. Can destroys monster in one shot. * : Ultraman Taro can fire twin slicers from his hands. * : A dashing attack in which Taro is engulfed in flames. The impact causes a massive and powerful explosion, destroying enemies with ease. Taro then reforms back to normal. This ability also has a dangerous side-effect for Taro. Due to it taking a lot of his energy to perform, upon reforming, Taro is both physically and energetically exhausted. * : A flying kick from 600 meters up, performed after multiple midair flips. * : A powerful rushing punch that can blow a hole through the enemy's body. ** : The Atomic Punch performed while flying. ** : An enormous punch that sends opponents flying. **'Rapid Punches': Taro can fire off consecutive punches to stun an enemy. * : A series of rapid chop attacks. ** : A chop attack of massive power. So much so that it can remove appendages of enemies like a knife through butter. * : Taro's body can easily remove materials that are stuck to his body. * : Taro summons all his strength to easily toss around monsters. ** : Taro lifts up the enemy and throws them. If he puts enough effort into it, he can throw them far into space. ** : Taro lifts up a monster and flies away. ** : A swinging technique where Taro picks up his opponent, swings them and throws them. * : Twin streams of freezing beams Taro fires from his hands, they are cold enough to freeze monsters solid. Taro shouts "Ultra Freezer" before firing it. It can also be fired as a mist. * : A defensive shield to protect himself against attacks. ** : A barrier of stars that reflects any projectile attack. * : Taro reveals invisible enemies. ** : Taro sees through obstructions by casting a beam from each eye. * : Taro spins so fast that he generates a vortex. It can suck monsters into it and even destroy them. Taro usually shouts "Ultra Spout" before he spins. * : A yellow ray that revives beings fully. It can also be shot as a sparkling ray that heals wounds. * : Several red arrows that telekinetically raise objects. * : A small jet of water. ** : A jet of high-pressure water fired from Taro's hands. ** : A mist that easily puts out flames. * : Taro can create a chain to capture enemies. Can be metamorphosed from things like rope. ** : After removing Tyrant's Barabba Whip, Taro empowers it to throw back at him. This acts similar to the traditional Ultra Lance. * : A yellow ray that stops devolved enemies from evolving once more. * : A ray that Taro used when he got covered with bubbles in Ganza's bubble attack. Taro wrapped his body with a band of rays and destroyed the bubbles. *'Ultra Six-in-One': Taro merges with the Five Ultra Brothers so that he is strong enough to enter the fires of the Ultra Tower to retrieve the Ultra Bell. He uses this again to fight Grand King. This form is called . *'Ultra Blocker': Used with Hikari, Ace, and Mebius to revert the Giga Battle Nizer to its neutral state. * : Taro charges his Storium Ray while Geed charges his Wrecking Burst. They then unite their energies and fire a double full-body combo beam. - Super= Super Ultraman Taro Normal= |-| w/Brothers Mantle= The first Fusion Ultra ever. :;Techniques * : A powerful laser he shoots from his raised arm and the side of his body, including his armpit, after combining with his five other Ultra Brothers. *'Storium Ray': Taro is able to fire a more quickly-charged and powerful version of the Storium Ray. *'Hand Ray': Taro shoots a ray of light from both hands. *'6 Ultra Brothers' Techniques': Super Ultraman Taro can use the techniques of the Six Ultra Brothers. *'Durability': As a Super Ultraman, Taro can withstand far more damage than in his normal state, and is much more resistant to heat, as shown when he enters the Ultra Tower to retrieve the Ultra Bell. *'Palm Blocking': Taro can defend himself against powerful beams simply by using his palms. *'Taro Kick': Taro kicks his enemy using golden energy. Each kick is very powerful. * : Taro shoots the Cosmo Miracle Ray while Ultraman fires a multitude of Ultra Slash halos. - Ultimate= Ultimate Taro Taro after gaining the Ultimate Aegis. :;Techniques * : The Ultimate Aegis forms a bow from which Taro uses to fire energy arrows of medium power. * : The Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Taro pulls it, the construct charges with massive amounts of energy. There is also another uncharged variant where the crossbow returns to the user instead. ** : A stronger variation of Final Ultimate Taro. It augmented with Ultraman Dyna and Cosmos' energies. * : From the blade on his right arm Taro can summon a blade of energy whose length he can choose. ** : Taro can fire a blue arrow energy slash on foes. ** : Taro creates an "X"-shaped energy construct before launching them towards the opponent. ** : An energy wave is fired from Taro's Ultimate Aegis Sword, and places the opponent in an energy field with Noa's marking. Taro then flies up and slashes the enemy while spinning, making an electrical Z-shaped cut. *'Dimensional Travel': Like Noa, Taro can use the Ultimate Aegis to travel between universes (via a portal) and probably dimensions as well. He can also create a dimensional field to travel with passengers. *'Acceleration': Taro can move at blinding speeds to attack enemies. *'Shielding': As the Ultimate Aegis is originally the Shield of Baraji, Taro can use the summoned armor parts to act as a shield before donning it. *'Wave Intrusion': Taro is capable of intruding communication waves to converse with any person he desired. - Super Ultimate= Super Ultimate Taro Normal= |-| Glowing= Taro's greatest form, using the Ultimate Aegis along with the power of the Ultra Brothers including Leo, Astra, 80, Mebius and Hikari. :;Techniques *'Ultra Brothers' Techniques': Super Ultimate Taro can use all the techniques of all the Ultra Brothers. *'Ultimate Aegis': Taro maintains use of the Ultimate Aegis and all its powers. Its jewels shine with a golden energy. * : Taro covers himself with a golden light and charges up energy in his hands and fires the Ultimate Aegis at the enemy to destroy them. Energy projections of the Ultra Brothers, along with himself, fire their signature Ultra Beam finishers. It is Taro's final attack. - Big Ultra= Big Ultra When the righteous hearts of the Ultra Brothers unite, the strongest warrior of Nebula M78 is born. His name is Big Ultra! :;Techniques * : A super powerful ray of light fired from the hands in a +. Inherited from Ultraman's Specium Ray. * : Inherited from Ultraseven, Big Ultra has a boomerang crest weapon atop his head. * : A powerful kick from high up like Ultraman Jack's Meteor Kick. * : A cutting attack inherited from Ace's many Guillotine techniques. * : A freezing technique much like Zoffy's Ultra Frost, it freezes any monster that comes into contact with. * : Inherited from Taro's Ultra Dynamite, this explosive technique has great destructive power. * : An alternate Ultra Beam, fired from the L position. * : An impenetrable barrier technique used to block attacks. }} Trivia *This page exists because of a typo that Crunchyroll did once. Category:OP Characters Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parody Brothers